The braking systems of most modern aircraft comprise brakes made up of disks stacked around a torsion tube, together with braking actuators carried by a ring and controlled to apply a braking force on the disk in order to exert a braking torque on the braked wheels of the aircraft, tending to slow the aircraft down. The disks include stator disks that are secured to the torsion tube and rotor disks that are constrained to rotate with the rim of the wheel.
During braking, the disks are subject to wear, thus making it necessary to perform regular maintenance operations on the stack of disks in order to replace some or all of the disks in the stack so that the brake can continue to deliver the braking forces that are required of it. Once the wear stroke of the brake stack has been used up, the stack of disks is removed from the brake and sent to an inspection/renovation service.